The Shattering of innocents
by Kiboo Sturrock
Summary: A yoiung girl has a evil eye for Cye...this is a prequil to Healing Tides


The shattering of innocents 

The shattering of innocents

School had stated nicely and they were doing well. Cye had found that his hard work during the vacation period had pay'ed off. He was one year ahead of the others, with the exception of Rowan.

Cye was at his last class when upper class men walked up to him.

"Hi my name is Heather. What is yours?" Her honey tones seemed almost face as she talked. Her smile almost painted on. She had long brown hair with red highlights and, dark tanned skin that almost looked black. 

Cye looked at her with an almost hesitant feeling. Their was something about her that made ice cold shivers shot up his spine.

"Cye. I am from England." Cye answered trying to sound calm. She smiled at him and taking his hand in hers. 

"I would like to have you meet my friends." She the dragged him off.

Cye watched as the others had their water war. The warlords were losing and, with the exception of Shatar, they were soaked to the bone. Dais throwing water balloons and Cale had luckily bought a large water gun and, was shooting the Ronins with it.

Cye had told them he had to stay dry and for once had stayed out of the water. It had been over three mouths since Heather had seemingly forced herself into his life. She had taken over everything but his after school activities. School was having a three-day weekend and, she had made it clear they were going to have a date. Cye had tried everything to get out of it. He had an almost fear of it. 

He had every time that he thought of it, shivers run all over. Shatar had seemed almost alien about their relationship. But then again she tried not to become to big apart of anyone's life, with the expiation of her warlord brothers.

Shatar after their last battle found that her powers took over her body at times. He mental ablates were astounding and, after the warlords found a way to brake Talpa's hold on her mind, she did very well. She had found at times when she touched something, a premonition hit her.

The day had in Cye opinion dragged on. The time was going so fast and before he knew it, it was time to go and meet Heather at her place.

He was saying good by, Shatar had insisted on him wairing on of her safety charms. She had just placed it on his wrist, when it hit her. Her mind was dragged away as images and sounds shot in her mind.

__

A child was being held in Cale's arms, the other Warlords were around him. They looked at the child with almost a love in there eyes. Shatar could see herself standing opposite of Cale. She was smiling and gingerly touching the child's face. Then one of Cye hit her. He was crying and shacking like a rattle snakes tail, curled into a tight ball. She could feel his pain, rage red and pulsing. The fear, pain, self-hatred and raw pain of something filled his mind. His mind raced with why's and how could I's left and right. He could not keep on train of thought that was not haltered, by a neither.

She came back and found the Warlords and four of the five Ronins standing around her bed. She deducted that she had passed out from the premonition's pull. She could feel the blood tears falling down her face. 

She had found that after her powers from Talpa had woke within her, her ability to cry like everyone else, had left her. She could no longer cry tears, but instead blood, which burned her eyes like fire. 

She turned to Cale and Anubis. She could tell they already knew. She sat up holding her head. She smiled as she felt Cale's strong arms helping her. Then Anubis was there a second later with, the tea she always asked for, after she was strong enough to drink from anything. The premonitions always drained her to the point of weakness.

"Were is Cye? I have to see him . . .Now!" Shatar said pinching the bridge of her nose. She had to stop what was to happen to Cye, even if she did not know what was to happen.

Ryo was the one to answer her. "He left a while after you collapsed. I take it you have had a premonition. What was it about?" 

Shatar frowned as she answered, "I can't tell you Ryo. If I tried you would have questions. Questions of which, I could not give you an answer to, I hardly understand what little I saw. There were two different ones. One passive easy and the other, pain filled and raw emotion thrumming threw my mind." 

Shatar knew that Cale and the other Warlords would ask later. She then tried to place the permission into need to know and other intel. She would write them down and try to explain it to them later.

Cye sat in an ally way. His legs and arms wrapped around him. The pain and agony of what just happened still with him. His eyes were red and sore from crying and the rope burns on his wrists and ankles hurt like fire. He knew he would have to go home soon. They had expected him back over and hour ago really. He tried to stand but he was shacking too much. Looking around her found an over hang that looked welcoming. The dry ground was more comforting. As he drew near he spotted a small since which read. 'Palm reading by Miss. Geladues.' The mention was no use to him. He walked over to it, bracing his arm on the wall. He felt chilled to the bone and knew that the tempter of the night was low enough for Hypothermia to set in.

He neared the door and opened. 'Come in for goodness sakes child' was heard by an old female voice. He was drug in and wrapped with a warm thick wool blanket, then sat by a fire.

He looked to her. She had long gray hair, which was held back by a small band that had a plastic star on it. She brought him a tray.

"You should not be out there child. She may find you. Then were would you be." Her voice said again, this time softer and more calm and smother.

Cye was surprised at that and was going to ask how she knew when she answer, him before he could ask. 

"I have been waiting for you child. I have seen this coming for three mouths now. That girl is bad news and nothing but bad news. She came in hear asking for a reading and, when I told her the troth, she get very angry."

Cye smiled, she seemed kind and his senses told him she was also safe. He accepted the drink and liked the flavor. It was Mint and Chamomile to the taste, but the smell was Jasmine. He then found she had placed small sandwiched on the tray. He tried it and found that they were quite good. 

Cye was startled when a woman came in. She had a presence like Cale, but moved in his mind like a graceful cat. She walked to the old women. This young woman smiled and had a joyous way to her. She also had long purple hair and green violet eyes.

"Grandmother why have you called me hear? Mother was getting worried that you had fallen ill." Her tones showed worry and love for the old woman. Of which answered back

"My child I need you to tell me do you know this boy?" She motioned for Cye. The young girl's eyes went wide as she looked at him. 

"My good lord, His ora . . . It is shattered! I can see his pain. He looked much like the guy at school named Cye. But his ora is full of light and was beautiful. This is shattered and pain filled." 

The young girl slowly walked to Cye. He fingers barley touched his skin and she felt him flinch. She tried to smile warmly and tried again. She closed her eyes.

"Please allow me to do this. I give you my word as a Gypsy, that I will do no harm to you."

Cye consented and after her touch, he felt a warmth invade his form. It was comforting to say much like when Ryo was around. The warmth and even feel was comforting.

__

The week after . . . . .

Cye had come home late and, found Shatar waiting for him. She and he talked for the longest while, divulging what had happened with out words, as only Shatar could do. 

Shatar then allowed Cye to go to his room, were he had almost never left in that whole week. The others would try to talk to him but to no avail.

__

Nine mouths, two weeks and, four days later . . . . 

A young girl was walking the streets. She had brown hair with red highlights and almost black skin. She had on a large jacket and was walking towards a tall building labeled 'Divans house'.

Shatar was out for the night. The warlords and Kuyrua had gone to bed early, so she was on her own. Shatar for some reason could not sleep. She was drawn to the night and found herself near the place, Ryo spoke so poorly of. He himself had been in that place. Privately he was trying to get the kids adopted in large numbers to save them. 

Shatar could tell that Ryo told the truth and it hurt to know that he had to have gone threw that. She then designated to look in on it that night. The lights were on and the windows around the place were open. The neighboring buildings were all out, the tenance asleep.

Shatar then spotted a young woman walking towards the place and she designated to stop her. She could tell it was Heather and something else, which she could not put her finger on. Standing in front of her, Shatar starred into her almost empty eyes.

"Were do you think your going? I should have destroyed you a long time ago for what you did to Cye. He is still not the same." Shatar spat out like cures.

Then Heather smiled "Good that boy was no fun anyways. He ran away before I could finish him off. Besides I am just getting ride of a small problem." 

For infasis, she opened her coat. In it was a small pink bundle. Moving a cover she showed a small baby with aquamarine green eyes. The child was looking at Shatar with hope in her eyes.

"You were going to get ride of all lose ends, then go after Cye again weren't you? I will not allow it, that place will never be able to get her to a proper family. If you do not wish to take care of the child . . . then give her to me. I am lest can take care of her." Shatar could tell this would be easy. Either way the child would be safe and Heather would be easy pray.

Heather then consented and handed the child over. Giving Shatar a manila folder as well then ran off into the night. 

Shatar opened the folder and found that the child was as of yet to receive a name. The little baby she held in her arms was two weeks and four days old. Holding her close, Shatar teleported to her apartment next to the warlords and Kuyra's. She was going threw a bunch of the old things. She found the past tenant had a bunch of baby stuff. 

Thankful she waved her hand and a cradle came from the closet and assembled it self. Going to her room she clamed a folded blanket and placed it in the crib. Lying the child in it, she hummed a soft lullaby.

"I should give you a name little one. How about something nice likes Mandy or Sandy. Then again, that is so boring and you will probably be anything but boring. I know your name shall be Sei; it means essence, sprit and, vital power. Your father is the bearer of the armor of Torrent. Therefore, that shall be your name. Sei Moriri, intel I get up the nerve to tell Cye, I will just call you Sei ok?"

With that, Shatar placed left the slumbering baby for the kitchen and readied a list of things needed. She then made a circle of protection around the child and teleported to the market to get supplies she knew she would need. 


End file.
